Excitement in Engagement
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: A Makie x Ako one-shot following on from 'Quietly on Show'. Rated M for strong lemon/yuri hentai.


_This is the sequel to 'Quietly on Show', really it's an effective fourth Chapter but with strong lemon (hence the M rating). I normally try to mix the lemon with romance because the best relationships have both a strong sexual and spiritual connection - rather than lemon for lemons sake (i.e a sexless pairing lacks intimacy and excitement whilst a purely sex based pairing lacks any real depth). _

_I will probably aim to re-release an old KonoxSetsu next before moving onto another yuri pairing - but feel free to suggest any ideas; however odd a pairing!_

_I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima and this is not an official release. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Excitement in Engagement**

Many more months passed and with it came the annual Mahou Festival. By now the whole of 4A knew Makie and Ako were an item. Konoka, Setsuna, Negi and Asuna all found out the day after the fireworks when Makie and Ako dropped by to explain why Negi had been needed the day before; be it omitting most of the details. The reaction was, as expected, warm and supportive from all. Konoka was the most enthusiastic; happily mooting the idea of going out on a double date…to Setsuna's mild consternation.

It took a while for the rest of the class to cotton on to the fact, despite the fact they often held hands and were rarely seen apart, but when Haruna spotted the pair sharing a quick kiss the gossip had spread like wildfire. Initially It unsettled both of them but they'd been long resigned to the class at large finding out and after the initial embarrassment of increased attention and prying questions they got used to dealing with it; Makie quicker than Ako. With both of them dealing so calmly with the storm of questions, the inquisition soon dried to an undercurrent of support from the class and eventually was forgotten altogether in the waves of subsequent stories; not least that Yuna and Akira were also going out.

There were any number of spills, tantrums and fall-outs between them, but nothing of the level of those first weeks in December and each time felt like a step backwards leading to several forwards. They met each other's families several times, became comfortable enough with doing everything together that a strict routines over cooking and dates was no longer needed and intimate gestures and touches became the norm rather than the exception.

For some weeks before Ako's performance at the Mahou Festival they had been planning their future together. They'd visited their parents in the first two weeks of the summer vacation and formally revealed their plans to pursue a long-term relationship together. Makie's already knew and thoroughly approved but Ako's hadn't realised their relationship was so deep and were more reserved. However, when they looked at Ako's face and how happy she was in Makie's presence they buried their doubts and gave their approval. Since then all Ako seemed focused on, besides Makie, was her concert.

The weeks until Ako's band were due to play sped by. Makie took over most of the cooking as Ako worked hard on the lyrics and songs; running most by Makie for analysis. The concert would see thousands gathering over the three days and Ako was understandably nervous the night before. Makie cooked the meal, a stir-fry, and did her level best to keep Ako cheerful and relaxed. Even so, when Makie had finished taking a late shower, she came out to find Ako sitting on the lower bunk twiddling her fingers and mouthing the words of a song to herself.

"You're still such a worry-wort," Makie said gently as she planted a kiss on Ako's forehead before scrambling up the ladder into her bed. "But not half so much as you used to be." _Last year she was shaking and agitated a week before her concert at the Mahou Festival; then though Nagi managed to calm her nerves. _As she slipped beneath her covers she heard Ako do the same and from beneath her Ako replied.

"Yes, and that's all because of you, Makie."

"Silly! You know you're the one who's become so much stronger," Makie protested, not wanting Ako to become self-defeatist; but she needn't have worried.

"I know. What I meant was that I could only have become this strong by having someone as...loving and strong as you to help me." Makie couldn't argue with that or the warmth it sparked within her so finished off sleepily as she got comfortable.

"…And I couldn't have been that to anyone else less loving, intelligent and kind..." There was a pause as Ako let her words sink in, before Ako replied warmly and without a trace of anxiety.

"Night Makie."

"Night Ako."

Both slept incredibly well.

Ako's band were due to play on all three days with the big finale on the third day in the evening; the whole of 4A would have finished their duties by then and most were coming. The first two days went without a hitch and Ako was almost fearless having performed twice before the crowds who loved the all-girl rock band.

Makie had watched from the wings for the past two nights, as she was about to do now, wearing a pair of faded Denham jeans and red Dekopin Rocket T-Shirt. Ako was currently speaking with the other members of the band. As Makie looked over, they broke off and went to get their instruments although the three cheerleaders were giving her some excited looks and giggling. Ako reached her first, wearing a short black skirt and a white 'Legend of Rock' T-shirt; standing just out of sight of the cheering crowds who were demanding the bands entrance. For the last two nights they'd just hugged but tonight Ako stood her guitar against the stage wall, wrapped her arms around Makie, and gave her an intensely passionate kiss. Makie was left speechless as Ako picked up her guitar and said with a mischievous smile.

"See you soon!" Then she was gone. The others followed, Sakurako chuckling and giving the surprised Makie a wink; Madoka seemed to be on the verge of saying something before she too headed out to the roar of the crowd.

As the first song started up Makie was left pondering what was going on. _There's a secret known to the band but not me… and judging from the cheerleaders' reactions it's a 'good' one. For them to know, it must be occurring tonight on stage, and the way Ako said 'see you soon'...No! It couldn't be... _Her heart rate doubled as nerves and giddy anticipation gripped her.

_This is the stage where Ako last year tried and failed to confess to Nagi, it's the perfect moment for us to – I mean I've been looking for such a moment but hadn't found one. Don't tell me she has thought this out...Ako's always been the shy one, especially about our relationship in public; there's no way she'd propose in front of all these people, is there? _She recalled her own words to Ako a few nights ago and the dizzy sensation heightened because it suddenly felt not just possible but probable. Song after song flooded her mind, each one resonating with Ako's melodic voice bringing back happy memory after memory, so that it took Makie a few seconds to realise there was a break in the music and that Ako was about to address the crowd. She watched the back of Ako's head, past Sakurako and her drums; sure her heart beat was louder than any of the songs she'd just heard.

"Thank you everyone, we couldn't have put on such a show without such amazing fans!" Ako began and paused for the thunderous sound of approval. "I'd also like to thank my band members, Madoka and Misa on the guitars and Sakurako on the drums!" Another round of loud applause. "And finally I'd like to thank the person who has supported and stuck with me for such a long time, and made all this possible – my girlfriend, Makie!" Ako then gestured with her hand to the side curtain that Makie stood behind.

Loud applause rang out from the crowd and Makie stood frozen for a few seconds, not sure if her heart was still beating, until Sakurako shouted back to her.

"Come on, go forward!"

Makie's feet automatically obeyed and suddenly she found herself on the front of the stage facing Ako. As she approached Makie saw Ako tremble and for a second Ako's fear of public speaking threatened to engulf her. Instead Ako looked into Makie's face and saw only acceptance, love and support. Without breaking eye contact Ako knelt and took a ring from the pocket of her short black skirt; it gleamed gold and was encrusted with amber. _She remembered! I like autumnal colours because they make me feel warm inside. _Ako raised her right arm with her hand outstretched and holding the ring, saying softly, yet audible through the mike to the whole of the hushed crowd,

"Makie, I love you. Will you accept me as your partner for life?" Makie's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Ako's eyes, so loving and trusting. She held out her ring finger and said, to her surprise amplified,

"Of course I do Ako. I could never stop loving you with all my heart." The ring slipped onto her finger and she took hold of Ako's upturned hand that drew her up. Already the crowds were starting to cheer but it broke out into a full-scale roar of celebration as Ako gathered Makie into her arms and planted a deep kiss on her fiancé beneath the bright stage lights. Eventually Makie stepped back grinning in dazed delight. The applause was dying down and instinctively Makie realised how to exit from the stage with a bang. Turning to the crowd she shouted whilst punching the air,

"Now let's here it for the Dekopin Rockets!" The crowd went wild allowing Makie to slip from the stage as the Dekopin Rockets promptly launched themselves into another song. Another couple of momentous songs later wrapped up the final performance before Ako joined Makie backstage, where she took off the attachable mike from Makie's top.

"Ah-ha! So you slipped that on when you kissed me before going out!" Makie exclaimed and Ako nodded back.

"Yeah. It wasn't too much of a shock for you was it? I wanted to surprise you and it seemed the perfect setting." Makie chuckled.

"Well I don't think I'll live long if I have too many shocks like that, but your words gave me some warning...and you're right, it was the perfect setting." Madoka, Sakurako and Misa came over carrying a bottle of champagne.

"We've known about this for a few days now so we got you a celebration gift. You don't have to stay and clear up Ako, we'll take things from here."

"Wow! Thanks!" Ako exclaimed. "Well I guess the sooner we get to the after-party the sooner we can leave. I have a feeling we're gonna be the centre of attention tonight!"

As predicted the pair were the targets of their class's focus, congratulated on all sides by delighted friends including Negi; Asuna on hand to ensure he said nothing naive. The party passed in a whirl of colour, food, drink and chatter but as it began to break up on the stroke of midnight it left Makie and Ako somewhat more awake than when it started.

"I feel rather like a second winds blowing through me," Ako said happily and Makie nodded.

"Me too. That punch was pretty strong stuff but it really warms one up." The two headed back to their dorm room, chatting over who had said what at the party, with arms interlocked and Ako still clutching the bottle of champagne that Madoka had given them. Behind the conversation an electric tension built unspoken; both knew what the other was thinking because both had been waiting for the perfect night to take things further. When they entered their room Makie locked the door and Ako walked into the kitchen to put the champagne down on the sideboard.

"Are you tired Makie? If not, shall we toast with the champagne?"

"Woop!" Makie exclaimed excitedly, "yeah, lets toast! I've got something I need to give you anyway."

"Hmmm?" Ako's eyebrow lifted a fraction as she opened the bottle with a loud pop and let the sparkling mixture flow into two tall glasses. Makie had already dashed up to her private drawers and was digging through to the back, where she extracted a royal blue felt box. She slid back down the ladder just as Ako set the champagne filled glasses down on the table. Turning round Ako found Makie kneeling before her, a silver ring set with purple jewels in her right hand: _silver for the moonlight and purple for the flowers that dance in the field beneath – my favourite place to dream of. _Makie was blushing a brighter red than Ako on stage; she found being serious and solemn as hard as Ako did public speaking. But like Ako she found the strength to speak with confidence through the acceptance in Ako's eyes.

"Ako, this is the symbol not only of my acceptance of your love, but the fact that with all of my heart I love you and will do so for all time to come. _I...love...you!_" Wordlessly, because she was too moved to speak, Ako held out her hand and Makie slipped on the ring. Then she pulled Makie up saying softly,

"I think this calls for a toast." Both took hold of a glass and lifted it up.

"To us," said Makie and Ako repeated,

"To us!" Then they tipped back the glasses and let the champagne flow down; it became an unspoken game to see who'd stop first and so when they finally stopped they'd both downed their glasses.

"Do I get to claim my kiss now?" Makie asked as she put her glass down. Ako didn't reply but put her own glass down and let Makie's arms encircle her. Then they were kissing, but unlike their past kisses this one felt unrestrained and filled with further longing. It lasted several minutes before it broke and they stood looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Makie asked. Ako blushed and licked her lips.

"Yeah, but I think I need a shower first."

"Ah – me too..." The thought crossed both their minds instantly.

"Ahh, now I'm thinking what you're thinking!" said Ako as she slid past Makie towards the shower. As she went she began to slip her rock T-shirt off but paused almost as soon as she started. _My scar! But Makie already knows and Negi taught me that a person who truly loves wouldn't mind. _Still it was with some trepidation that she removed her T-shirt; revealing a lace black bra and of course the winding slash of the scar beneath. She tossed the T-shirt aside and turned round before she went through the door, gauging Makie's reaction. It was clear from the desire written in Makie's wide eyes and open mouth. When Makie managed to speak all she could muster was.

"Beautiful..."

"I'll be waiting," Ako said, smiling. She continued on in to the bathroom, slowly taking off her jeans and knickers. As she reached for her bra it came off and she felt Makie's body behind her.

"Ah thanks," she said, stepping into the shower.

"My pleasure," Makie replied with a grin as she followed Ako in. As Ako turned on the warm water Makie's arms encased her shoulders and she felt Makie's lips trail a line of kisses up her neck.

"Ah!" Ako gasped at the sensuous touch. "This all feels so strange...yet I'm so excited." Makie nodded behind.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too; I guess it's the same for everyone's first time…But right now the thought of giving you pleasure and receiving it from you is overriding everything else." Her hands had lathered themselves with soap whilst she talked and slid down to cup Ako's breasts; her body pressing up against Ako's. "I'm sure in time we'll improve, but if we just let our feelings for each other guide us we'll do fine. After all it's you I love and nothing tonight will change that."

Both of them were now covered in the warm water, adding to their arousal. Makie began to soap and massage Ako's breasts, whose nipples had hardened after the initial kiss in the living room, and midriff; sending shock-waves of need flowing through Ako's body. Each rub of Makie's smooth body against the back of hers made her groan and soon she could bear it no more and turned round. Makie's arms now soaped her back as they kissed whilst her arms moved behind Makie to cover themselves with tropical soap; which she proceeded to rub into Makie's back. Wet lip pressed against wet lip whilst warm tongue licked and slid with warm tongue and time itself seemed to stand still. Ako felt Makie's hardened nipples rubbing against hers and now Makie's right leg was rubbing against her clit, causing her to break the kiss in a moan after a particularly strong rub. Makie seemed to take the hint because she began using her right leg to massage the entrance to Ako's clit as they kissed: Fresh smelling, soapy lather covering them as it ran down their intertwining bodies.

_God! This is heavenly torture! The warmth, wetness, tropical smell...how can a mere mortal make me feel so good! Must lie down to endure, to let it go even higher..._Ako managed to gasp out the word 'bed' and Makie understood, turning off the shower and opening the door. They stumbled out and meandered from the bathroom to Ako's bed; kissing all the way except for a flurry of giggles when they lost their way and bumped into a wall. When they got to the bed Makie eased Ako down and gracefully slid over her. The sheets rapidly soaked from the water and sweat dripping off them.

Makie's face with its cheerful chestnut eyes and wild straggling pink hair pressed down on Ako's again. And as usual Ako's lips parted to receive Makie's tongue as Makie's warm, soapy body pressed against her own.

"Mmmm!Mmmph!Mmmmm!" Ako moaned as Makie's tongue dug deep and Makie's lips consumed hers. Makie's smooth legs nimbly wrapping around her with athletic flexibility, binding her to Makie; _as if I needed binding! _Makie's head moved up again and whispered.

"God, I love you so much Ako – in every way possible." Ako was so overflowing with pleasure, heightened by a jolt from Makie's sex rubbing against her own, that she could only gasp in delight before Makie's head dipped down to plant kiss after kiss from her neck to her breasts. Makie's right arm wound around Ako's slippery back whilst her left hand intimately traced its way down Ako's right side until it reached her pelvis, where it followed her curve inwards to her entrance. As Makie's left hand rubbed and teased Ako's legs further open her mouth sucked and pulled lovingly at Ako's tits; her tongue stirring and teasing the hard nubs, causing Ako's whole body to arch and cry for more. Soon Makie felt Ako's body beginning to tense at which point she began softly sucking, licking and kissing Ako's wet skin down past her midriff until she reached Ako's hole. Ako's legs were spread wide having long since succumbed to Makie's teasing and was willing and ready to be taken. Makie spent a few seconds just smelling the aroma from Ako's glistening entrance, letting it arouse and stir her own senses higher. Then she moved in and licked upwards on Ako's clit, long and hard; her hands caressing Ako's thighs and soft behind. Ako shook; trembling more and more as each lick arched her body higher.

_I'm not sure I'm even in control of my body anymore, _Ako thought as she looked down at Makie's head bobbing between her legs. _AHHHHHHH! _

"Makie!"

_Wow, my heart's beating so fast and my whole bodies on fire, for her, because of her...AHHHHHHHHHH! _

"Makie...I'm...I'm..." Makie got the message because she stopped licking and instead pushed her tongue deep inside Ako, overloading Ako's senses. _The warmth! Her warmth! It's driving me wild! _Makie sucked and licked and wormed her tongue as deep as it could go into Ako until Ako came with a loud cry of "MAKIEEEEeee!" in a series of thrashing jerks. Her orgasmic fluid flowed into Makie's waiting mouth as Makie held and steadied her thrusting pelvis.

The spasms subsided as the last of the juice flowed out leaving Ako exhausted and in the kind of dreamy haze where one's experienced something so amazing that nothing else seems to matter anymore. Her reeling mind was interrupted by the appearance of Makie's head above her.

"Was it good?" Makie asked with a grin yet there was also longing in her voice. _Ah, how selfish that I've only been basking in my own joy – when I can be giving Makie the same! _Any earlier fear that she might not do a good enough job was gone; lost in a tide of intense desire to give Makie at least as good an experience as Makie had given her.

"Yes! It was...indescribably good." Makie bent down and kissed her tenderly, this time the rich taste of the last of Ako's fluids swirled with added warmth between them, giving Ako the encouragement she needed to take control; swapping positions with Makie before the kiss had ended.

"Then let me feel how good it was," Makie gasped but before she had even finished Ako's tongue was licking her neck and Ako's lips were pulling at her smooth skin. Makie moaned at each dominant move by Ako, whose hands moved to Makie's cute breasts. Makie's strength was in her flexibility but Ako knew she had a strongpoint in her hands, so often used to treat difficult wounds and ease sprained muscles; now she put them to a new use. The water had almost all evaporated but the sweaty, soapy residue still allowed for easy massaging of Makie's perky assets and Ako did so mercilessly: Pushing them in, swirling them round, playing and toying with Makie's rock hard nipples; all the while nibbling away at Makie's ear and neck. Shortly she moved her lips down to use them in tandem with her hands. The left hand would squish and stroke Makie's right breast whilst her lips and tongue sucked and pulled on the other, then the other way round with her right hand and tongue. Soon her free hand found its way down to Makie's clit, which was incredibly wet and equally easy to massage. It took hardly any time for Ako to tease and torture Makie's legs wide open and for Makie to be gasping and crying out with almost every breath. Not wanting to copy Makie exactly and knowing her strength was in her hands Ako was soon employing both hands about Makie's clit whilst her tongue continued to torment Makie's upper body.

Her left fingers cupped and pulled the soft folds of Makie's entrance with her thumb stroking the bottom of it, whilst her right carefully prodded and tested going in. First she slowly inserted her middle finger which slipped along the soft warm passage. As it did she heard Makie cry out,

"AKO!" loudly and smiled as her mouth left Makie's breasts and prepared to travel downwards. Having had an orgasm already she was better prepared to read the signs of Makie's and knew it would be soon. She began moving her lips down across Makie's skin, lightly brushing the moist surface and sending shivers through Makie's body; she was more focused on exploring Makie's private region though. Her middle right finger wriggled about causing Makie to twitch and gasp on the bed before Ako found a slightly rougher part; a series of ridges which she teased and strummed. Being nurse she knew of g-spots and given the increase in Makie's loud moans and cries she was pretty confident that she'd found Makie's.

Makie couldn't care less if the neighbours heard her. There was no way anyone could contain the fireball of painful pleasure Ako was heaping on her; the way Ako felt inside of her and the things she was doing to her were giving her a high so intense that she could barely breathe. _No wonder she said it was indescribable – was I really this good? _The thought that she'd been able to give Ako this sort of pleasure gave her mind a warm fuzzy feeling before it was blown again by the sensation of a second finger joining the first inside of her. The two fingers worked in tandem, one massaging her soft inner lining and the other expertly playing a melodious rhythm on her g-spot. Then they worked themselves deeper inside of her and were joined by the warm lapping sensation of Ako's tongue running round the outside of her clitoris. _They're going deeper! Warmth! Wetness! Ako in me! Ako in me forever_..."AHHHHHHHH!...A...k...o, I'm gonna...MMmmph!...Cum!"

She felt her body release, a little smoother than Ako; more like a large orgasm followed by a trickle than a series. The warm rush of liquid swirled down and coated Ako's fingers, mouth and lips; Makie's breathing began returning from quick and ragged to a slower, calmer rate.

Ako licked her lips, letting the thick creamy fluid warm her tongue and excite her taste buds. _If it weren't so draining I'd never want this to stop, _she thought as she extracted her fingers from Makie and began to lick them too. _I want to be with Makie forever! I can't believe being with her feels so great! And my expectations were pretty high... _She crawled over her fiancé and offered her the juice on one finger that Makie eagerly licked up, Ako taking the rest of the second finger. Then they cuddled and kissed for some time, basking in the warmth and affection of the others presence.

Finally the cold, wet sheets forced them up and out of Ako's bed. Makie giggled as she turned and surveyed the mess they'd made.

"Wow! I think you may need to sleep in my bed tonight Ako..." Ako grinned back as they headed to the shower to wash off and dry themselves,

"I don't think you'll find me complaining about that!"


End file.
